DestinyThe Good, the Bad, and the Wonderful!
by Silvermoonlight9
Summary: This story begins where the Original left off! not good at summarys look at my home page for the basics
1. Chapter 1

A/N I love writing prologues! They give so much background stuff! Haha. So this will be the first part of a very long saga pertaining what I think,  
and what I wanted to happen after the final episode of Sailor Moon. Since most of you know what the basic story line is…I will pick up where the story left of (not exactly because that would be plagiarism) but pretty darn close…and also unlike my first one…I will be waiting to post the next chapter until I get some reviews...making sure people liked it and want me to continue…because I am not gonna write my heart out to be squished by non-readers.

As always I do not own Sailor Moon…I wish I was the imaginative…but alas I am not! So sit back and enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the past gone...the future quickly approaching...the present approaches its end....

Serena Tsukino tossed and turned in her bed, the recent memories torturing her by reliving the past few weeks of her life. She had been going through the same nightmares for the past few days. The all centered around one event, though momentary, the lose of her friends and family had devastated and changed her.

She was no longer that carefree girl, and despite the fact she was still the ripe age of 17 (A/N sorry if this is inaccurate) she was having a full-blown responsibility attack. She knew that now that Galaxia was 'healed', as she put it, the impending future was rushing quickly to her shoulders. The Ice Age of the 21st Century Tokyo was pushing itself further into reality. The realization of this fact worried her beyond belief…especially the fact that she would soon save the world and reign as Neo-Queen Serenity.

With a whine and sudden burst of color her gloomy dream world was interrupted by the pounce of a bright pink odango brushing her nose. With a sigh Serena gently slipped out from underneath Rini and covered the sheets over her small body. 'Even after all these years she still maintains the same sleeping pattern…right on top of me' she thought to herself stifling a small laugh.

With a gentle smile she kissed Rini's forehead and went to the bathroom. As she past the mirror she looked at her reflection…the bags under her eyes were deepening in shade quickly, and it would not be long until even the best makeup would be able to completely hide the purple splotches. She sighed gently and took down her long hair, with one last glance at her face she retreated to the shower and let the warm water relax her worries away for the momentary pause in time.

Crazy as it seems, showering was her favorite thing to do…I know I know Meatball head is always synonymous with sleeping, but that part of her all but disappeared over the past 4 years of her life. Her only enjoyment seemed to be her showers, friends, family, Rini, and of course her Darien. She laughed to herself, thinking of all the memories she had of them, whether it be Raye yelling at her or the first time her and Darien kissed, her life had not been that bad.

With a quiet squeal from the water faucet, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Exiting her bedroom she found an odd looking woman kneeling before Rini, not kneeling…hovering above Rini, she corrected her self mentally. The figure turned and Serena was met with the sad stare of her own blue eyes as her future self stood solemnly before her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the staring continued and the silence playing its part, Serena decided to break it with a question. "What are you doing here Queen Serenity?" Serena whispered eyeing her suspiciously. Queen Serenity sighed and continued her stare, with a slight change in her eyes, her eyes reflecting sorrow.

"Well my dear past, I have come to bring my baby home, she must not stay any longer without affecting our future." She took a short break and continued hesitantly, "…and the Ice Age is impending quicker than I remember…I have come to warn you and the Senshi to be prepared for their future in the next 2 months," she looked at Serena reassuringly and took hold of her shoulders.

"You must be strong young one, for what is coming in the following months will be scary beyond belief." Tears streaming down both of their faces, Serena shook her head in disbelief, but Serenity stopped her shaking and forced her to open those same blue eyes that she saw every morning. "….but one thing you must remember is how much you your friends and your world, because the decision you will have to make affects them all." The queen turned around slowly and wrapped Rini in her arms and Serena stepped forward…only to be stopped by the stern eyes of her future. " I am sorry you can not say Good Bye to Small Lady, it will be hard enough for her knowing she can never see you again…but alas young one…you will see her soon." With her final words and a small smile they disappeared…and the responsibility resting on Serena's shoulder seemed to press down harder as the fast-forward button was pressed on her destiny.

Hope you enjoyed it! can't wait to hear what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

Serena stood shocked as Rini disappeared in a splash of color.

She instantly went to her knees and wept…she was not strong enough to lead her friends to the ultimate battle for life and future.

Her mind raced with the words the Queen Serenity had said and she sighed, trying to build up the courage to be the mature Serena everyone needed. Slowly she got up off the floor and got dressed, throwing a simple t-shirt and sweats on, and grabbed the communicator. "Emergency Scout meeting! Pronto guys, I know it's early, but this is really important." She got 'umphs' and other noises confirming their acceptance. She grabbed her broach, keys, and cell phone and hopped out of her window with barely a sound. With that she took off to the temple where her future was bound to start…and she would be unable to look back.

They all lounged around in the usual meeting room for these 'emergencies' and waited for Serena to get there. "What the heck is taking her so long, she is the one that called this early morning meeting," Raye spat as all the girls nodded in unison.

Serena arrived at the temple and stared at it hesitantly, she didn't know if she wanted to accept this yet…but she took a step forward and her future was set. Her mind made up…she walked towards the temple.

A dark figure glanced down at the blonde approaching the temple, she was everything he remembered from a year ago, he had to be her king…he quickly jumped out of the tree and landed with almost no sound. 'She will be mine…she can't fight me' Prince Diamond stared at Serena greedily making his final move.

Serena felt him as soon as he came within ten feet of her, but her actions were too slow…he hit her with a blast of dark energy and she screamed…hoping the girls would hear her.

The girls heard the unmistakable screech of their leader and immediately transformed and rushed out of the room…tumbling over each other. They ran to the front of the temple to find Serena frozen in pain as Diamond stood over her with a malicious grin…in one blink of an eye...she was gone and for right now...putting the future in grave danger.

_**IN THE FUTURE**_

_Neo Queen Serenity was racked with anxiety as the feeling of her present life slowly becoming unbalanced. She could tell that something was going wrong in the past, and she fretted for her young counterpart's life, as well as her own. The young queen took it upon herself to make one last trip to her past, where hopefully the scouts would understand the grave danger they were all in. _

_**IN THE PRESENT**_

The Senshi stared in shock at the place where their princess had stood before Diamond captured her and took her away from them.

Raye feel to the ground and smashed it with all the force she could muster, letting her tears flow freely.

"Why the hell is he back!!!!" she screamed.

"He is supposed to be dead!"

The girls gathered Raye up and calmed her down.

"We can't give up Raye, how many times has she been kidnapped or taken. We are pros at getting her back…plus she can take care of herself now." With Mina's encouraging words they looked towards Ami… who was already at work trying to find Serena.

Ami's computer beeped loudly and all eyes averted to her and she blushed feeling all the eyes suddenly on her. "Well…it is Serena's energy, but its different, its brighter and approaching very...fast it should arrive right about…"

A bright spark of light interrupted Mercury, and they were all suddenly faced with a taller, more graceful form of their blonde leader.

"Hello girls, as all of you know Serena has been taken…causing a serious void in the future…this was not supposed to happen…so soon…but you have to get her back quickly..." the queen met each one of their gazes and sighed.

" Well she obviously had not been able to convene the information I gave her. The future is impending much sooner than I expected, and the Ice age is quickly approaching. I am sure you have sensed something Mars, you were always perceptive with these type of things."

The girls all turned and stared at her, she nodded shyly and looked down.

"I was going to tell you guys today…but apparently I was outed, sorry" she looked at them, and released a sigh when she met soft, forgiving eyes.

"I must get back to the future, and try to help the Senshi there" she smiled softly and transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

(I am introducing this form of her; I do not like the idea that she stopped defending her people after her coronation…)

The scouts stared at the queen, they never knew she could transform. This transformation was so different from all the others…instead of a blue, red, and white…her uniform was pure white and her imperial wings folded gracefully behind her.

What caught their attention most of all was the scepter and crown. She no longer sported her usual tiara, it was instead a bright white star shining from the center of her forehead and her wand was replaced with a body length scepter.

"Sailor Moon?" they all looked dumbfounded.

The queen seemed to notice them gawking and stifled a laugh.

"Well yes and no…I am two sailors in one…I go by Sailor Cosmos...but I am your Sailor Moon in her ultimate transformation. I know this might come to surprise but I am not as much of a wimp as you think…no one comes between me, my kingdom, and most of all my family."

She gave them one last smile and disappeared as quickly as she came.

"Wow, that was something else…she was so gorgeous" they were still staring at the space where their future queen disappeared when Ami cleared her throat loudly.

"I believe I have found her, they are not that far away, but we will have to use the planetary transport to get there…it is beyond earth, but nearly right above where we are standing at the moment."

"Well what are we waiting for…lets go get her!!" Raye screamed and grabbed each of their hands and pulled them in their customary circle.

"We need more people Raye… we will be exhausted by the time we get there…and that is of no use to her!" Ami glared at her best friends and pulled out her communicator.

"Outer Senshi, this is Mercury of the Inner Senshi, emergency! We need you at the temple immediately, our princess needs us" and with that the four remaining members of the group rushed towards the small temple and without another word joined hands and transported themselves to Diamond's ship. Somewhere, their leader was being kept and they were going to find her and face this Ice Age as a family!

A/N Hope you enjoyed it…I know I said I wouldn't post till I got some reviews…but I had to do something! Hope this entices people to comment


	3. Chapter 3

A/NI was so excited I got a review I set off writing…and here are the results. Imagine if I got a lot of reviews! **Gasp**!

As normal…I do not own Sailor Moon or anything contributing to it…all I own is my imagination.

The world was spinning as Serena lazily opened her eyes and looked around her. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw Diamond's cold eyes boring into her soul.

"Well hello my princess, did you rest well" Diamond stared down at her and stroked her face. She went to smack his hand away, but could not move her arms or her legs.

Diamond smiled at her determination. "Don't even try love…you are mine now…no one can ever have you, but me." He pulled closer and kissed her hard and forceful. Serena couldn't move, but was able to let tears flow freely down her face. Her mind flashed to Darien and she focused on him intently while Diamond proceeded to molest her.

Diamond looked down at her and saw her closed eyes with tears rolling down her perfect face, and rage filled his body. He knew who she was thinking about and wanted to squeeze the image out of her mind. Instead he decided to incinerate that creature from her mind.

He stepped away and zapped Serena with a bolt of dark energy. "You will love me DAMN IT! YOU WILL," he continued to cause her pain until she screamed, but what she screamed only made him angrier.

**ON EARTH**

Darien woke up soaked with sweat…looking around he could have sworn he had heard Serena screaming his name. He laid back down and tried to relax his breathing when he heard it again…this time jumping straight out of bed.

"O my God, Serena…" he screamed…quickly turning into Tuxedo Mask…and jumped out of his window.

He had no idea where to run, all he knew is that he had to safe his future wife. As he ran…he felt a heaviness seem to pull him down…he felt into his jacket and stared down at the petite diamond ring and sighed, he would not let her be taken away from him.

He rushed to the only place that would know anything.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he ran up the temple stairs, he could feel the energy pulse through the atmosphere as the girls began the planetary teleport.

He launched himself over the last of the stairs and into the middle of the circle and felt his body shift and move as his friends transported him to his true love.

**ON THE SHIP**

The girls arrived and immediately fell to the floor, looking around they caught glimpse of a tuxedo cape rounding a corner. Of course…he was the reason their energy was so spent. He should have known better than to do that…but I guess they couldn't complain. They rested for a few seconds and once again looked towards Ami for answers.

"This ship seems to be even more complicated than the first one…for one thing…he means business."

She looked around the group worried until her computer finally beeped and the bright white light that was Serena's energy appeared in the very center of the crystalline structure. "There she is!" Ami all but screamed and took off in the general direction of the white dot.

They all ran after her, being sure to make as little sound as possible.

_Several Hours Later…_

What seemed like days had only been several hours.

They looked around the dark hallways lost in this shiny piece of crap. Finally Ami stopped and began feeling around a wall. "She is in here…I can feel her," she whispered and ran her hands over the smooth surface. With a sudden WHOOSH the crystal seemed to melt away. Upon entering their eyes and ears were assaulted by a bright light and a screaming Serena.

They all froze in place as they stared at the weak Serena, she was barely breathing, but somehow, her energy was radiating throughout the entire room.

They looked around and noticed that Diamond was fighting someone and caught the glimpse of Tuxedo Mask dodging and swerving.

All of them ran to her side and attempted to touch her and they were frozen as Serena…

…No….Serenity….

…stared down at them.

Serena looked down at her friends and entered their minds.

"No my friends, you mustn't help me, this is my battle, he will kill you. I am extremely weakened, but I have something he doesn't…a person that loves me back."

She directed their glances to Darien and when their gaze dragged back to her, she had changed…he eyes stronger and her body regaining strength.

"His love for me has always made me strong, but now it is different…I have come to terms with my future…and so has he…we are no longer Serena and Darien…we are Serenity and Endymion. The destined lovers…and long awaited rulers."

She looked at their worried faces and smile softly.

"No worries my friends…I am still the goofy girl you know and love. Take care of yourselves now…and hide somewhere…I will let you know when you are needed…I am not going down as easily as I would have yesterday."

The girls backed away and suddenly saw Serena's body glowing with immense energy and they turned to Ami.

"Her energy rate has grown tremendously…I have no idea how this happened…its impossible…the only way this could have happened is if she…she…" Ami's explanation was put into visual effect with a loud bang and Sailor Cosmos standing were Serena once laid.

"STOP NOW!" she commanded.

Both Diamond and Darien froze in terror at the unfamiliarity of such a familiar voice.

They were dumbfounded to be standing before a white goddess that reminded them of their Serena.

"Your majesty, have you come to save your pas…" he was cut short when he saw that the bed he had trapped Serena in was empty.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? She is mine!" he spat launching himself at the new sailor scout.

She gracefully stepped aside and stood at the rage driven man before her.

"Silly, silly man…you know very well were I am …" she shook her head.

" You will never learn...will you…we are not destined to be…all you have done is facilitate my growth and acceptance."

The young woman knelt down and touched her newest weapon to his head.

"You will go far away from here….and will not bother us again for a long time…maybe by then you will be over the rejection you have faced these thousands of years." She smiled and Diamond disappeared.

The sailors were astounded and almost immediately understood what she had meant when she told them that she would need them. Her graceful form shuddered and her final form faded as Serena fell to the floor. The girls rushed to her and crowded around her. Slowly Serena awoke, and spoke softly.

"Hi everyone, sorry to scare you…did not mean to…I..I won't be able to do that again...without the full ascension of the silver crystal…I...I need rest," and with that she simply passed out and left her reality to a different dream world, one that focused on her future…not her past.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Serena woke up the next day in Ray's room in the temple. For the briefest second she didn't remember anything from the previous day, but it all came flooding back to her with a blink of an eye.

Her eyes watered at what she had said to the scouts. Had she really changed that much? She got up and went to the mirror and her mouth dropped. It wasn't that noticeable but she definitely had more feminine curves around her whole body, and her face had taken the same face as Neo Queen Serenity's.

She shook off the brief shock and walked out of the room, and walked down to the where they normally met.

Opening the sliding doors, she found all of her friends and Darien lying on the floor exhausted. She smiled 'the must have really been worried about me' she thought to herself and turned to walk out of the room.

Darien opened his eyes and saw Serena turn around and walk out.

Getting up he followed her to where she was walking.

He suddenly froze, and his heart sped up, this was what he had been waiting for. He felt down to his coat pocket and pulled out the ring box and sighed.

Hearing a sigh Serena turned around and her eyes met Darien's and she smiled sweetly. Darien took two strides and covered her with kisses and embraced her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear!" he crushed his body against hers and refused to let her go.

Finally Serena was able to squeeze away from the death grip Darien had on her.

"I am fine sweetie, seee.." she demonstrated with a quick cartwheel and posed afterwards. Darien couldn't help himself but to laugh, he walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

They walked together to the Cherry Blossom Trees and just stood in silence enjoying each other's company.

With a sudden burst of cold wind, Darien remembered the weight in his pocket and took one last gulp of air… 'She would say yes…she has too…but what if she doesn't' he thought to himself.

Finally he built up enough courage.

"Screw it," he stated loudly and Serena turned around to find out what had caught Darien off guard. . What she saw caught her off guard, and tears automatically sprung to her eyes.

Here her Darien was, with love in his eyes, and down on one knee.

"Serenity Tsukino, my princess and queen, you know I have loved you from the very first fight. From that first piece of paper you threw at me, my heart had its master. You have brought light into my darkened world. I never thought I would have happiness and love at the same time. I did not think I deserved that much. But here you are, giving me both in such immense amounts. I have been thinking about this for such a long time, you have no idea how nervous I have been for the past month. I know our destiny dictates us to a certain point. But I want you to know my feelings are genuine and have not been influenced by what we have seen of our future."

He took one last gulp of air as the tears flowed down his face.

"People say we will spend all our lives together. But that's not what I want. I want to spend eternity with you and I could not have it any other way. The thought of your loving smile not greeting me every morning is like bringing death upon my heart."

He pulled out the ring, taking her hand and removing the promise ring, he looked up at her hopeful and brimming with love.

"Will you marry me Serena, and claim the crown to my heart, that has was, is, and shall ever be yours," he held the ring and waited for her reply.

Serena simply stared and her body was consumed with warmth as she heard Darien's monologue.

She only had one answer and her heart jumped when she let it leave her mouth. "Yes. I will marry you my Darien, my Endymion, I will be yours forever." She let him slip the ring on and kissed him passionately. He looked down at her and smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, hugging her tight.

The girls woke up to Serena screeching in their makeshift bedroom. It took them a while to realize what she was actually saying.

"O my GOD! Guys wake wake wake up! I am engaged!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and flashed the ring in all of their faces. After waking up and reality hitting them, the girls joined Serena's hysterics and jumped around with her.

A/N What do you think? Did I rush it a bit…I got really excited soo…I just kept writing! Lol and I have a question for you all to answer. Shall I let them marry now or after ice age…I know the coronation of the Queen is after…obviously…but should I tie the marriage and coronation together…I know that's how its done in many monarchies, but I have no clue what to do! Your input would be greatly appreciated. COMMENT please


	4. Chapter 4

A/N well since no one responded to my request! I have decided to marry them after the Ice Age. It seems only natural!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and love the song mentioned above…

P.S. SORRY it took so long to update...been super busy...so here she is! 3,000 words and all

The girl's were ecstatic as they danced around the room with Serena. She had never been so happy in her life…she thought back to all of her and Darien's moments together…and she mentally decided that this was going to go into the number 1 slot. Closely followed by their first kiss.

She blushed thoroughly as she thought about it and sighed.

With her sudden change in spirit, the girls looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong Sere? YOU'RE ENGAGED! You need to be HAPPY!!!" Rei all but screamed at her. Serena turned abruptly and stared at the girls, trying to force a smile to her face.

"Well, if you think about it…I…we…aren't going to be able to get married for at least a few hundred years Rei…so when I get gloomy, its because I have to think about everything that could go wrong, all that would be taken away from me. We only have a few weeks before the Ice Age is upon us and I have to worry about everything! So please excuse me for being worried." She stared at her friends with tears in her eyes and then placed a shaky smile on her face. "Plus I have to worry what my dad will think about all of this… I might have no fiancée after he is through with him." She laughed and watched as Darien tensed up after hearing this. She plastered a big stupid grin on her face. She had said fiancée, and it was real, no waking up…just real!

Her mood lightened and she placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. "Well honey, I guess we might as well face the music…together." Serena took his hand in hers and waved at the girls.

"Wish us luck! We will need it." She smiled at her friends and began the walk home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly her childhood home came into view, and she all but ran to the front door, dragging Darien behind her. "Do we really have to do this know! Kenji is going to murder me, you know that right." He looked at Serena and he could tell that she did not hear one word he said, she is on cloud nine. With a sigh he watched as she opened the door to her home, he gulped a clean gust of air and took a step inside.

Kenji froze and glared at Darien. This boy was stealing his little girl away from him! She was on 17 and barely that. How old was he…20!!!

Darien watched as Kenji squirmed with anger and tightened his grip on Serena's hand. Luckily Ikuko took the news a lot better than Serena's father, he had even gotten a hug.

"Calm down daddy, GEESH, its not like we are getting married right away! There is plenty of time for you to get used to the idea." Serena smiled up at her dad and he relaxed…slightly.

His eyes were still fixed with a death glare, directed at Darien. "And stop looking at him like that, he didn't do anything wrong, we have been together for 3 years and we are in love. So please accept this for what it is!" She pleaded with her famous puppy dog eyes.

Kenji sighed and shook his head; he knew he couldn't stop her. She is as stubborn as ever and in love. " Ok…well I guess you have my blessi…." he was cut off by Serena tackling him with an enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you dad! I knew you would understand. Darien was afraid we would have a homicide case on our hands when we told you!" She laughed and came and sat back down by Darien, little did she know, his fatherly instincts were planning just that. He shook the thought out of his mind and harrumphed.

Serena and Darien walked out of the house exuberant with victory. Gazing in each other's eyes, they knew that everything would be overwhelmingly all right…eventually…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next two months the Senshi and their princess were fighting mercilessly against the overflow of youma flooding the city. From one night to the next, they pushed and stretched themselves to their breaking point.

Finally a lull seemed to develop among the dark city. Unknown to them…this is the calm before the storm…and a truly evil entity has worked its way into their solar system again. This one person can make or break their future. Time is ticking…and the alarm is about to go off…

~3~

'BRIIING BRIIING' the alarm in Serena's bedroom went off and she nearly slammed the thing against the wall. "Stupid thing…" she got off of her bed and stretched her lengthening body. It truly was amazing that she could grow this fast over the past two months. She went from 5'4" to almost 5'10". It was ridiculous…not only because her body ached at almost a constant rate, but also because none of her clothes fit.

She stared at her closet and sighed…nothing she owned would look good on her….its either too short…or hookerish.

Luckily today was graduation day…she smilled at the cape and gown hanging by the door. She pulled out a white dress and laid it gently on her bed.

Quickly undressing, she slid the fabric on her body and accompanied it with a pair of white heels. She pranced across her room and looked in her mirror. She gave an approving nod and grabbed the gown and cap.

Walking out of her bedroom with excitement in tow, she hummed lightly and stepped into the kitchen. "Hey momm…" Serena froze, it was too quiet…her mom wasn't here and neither was her dad..or sammy. She quickly took a summary of the room and sighed.

Maybe she was just over reacting…that had to be it. She shrugged and walked out of her home. 'They must be there saving seats or something…I know they were excited…they didn't think I would graduate…HA I showed them' she thought to herself as she walked her normal route to school.

~3~

As she was walking she noticed that someone was following her….

"Hey honey….where do you think your going…come let papa give you a ride"

Serena stopped in her tracks and rage raced through her body…she turned around…eyes shut tight and let the man have it, "Who the hell do you think you are…I wouldn't ride with you if you were the last man on earth jerkface…go ride yourself!" She turned back around and stomped off.

She noticed that the car was still following her…she turned around again and this time noticed who was driving.

Her face flushed with embarrassment when she saw it was Darien. She glared at him as his face twisted into his heart melting grin.

"What the hell Darien…I was about to go all Sailor Moon on you!" She snapped as she hopped in the car, not minding the break from her heels.

"Well for one…I thought you would have recognized my voice…and two.." he cut himself off by kissing Serena passionately.. "and two…I had to show my appreciation for you pretty lady." He smiled and ducked as her hand came flying at him.

"Fine…just drive…geesh..jerk" She shook her head and smiled as they zoomed off to her high school.

~3~

"SERENA TSUKINO" her name was screamed as she walked across the stage to receive her diploma. She looked at Darien and watched as he fake swooned with surprise as her hands wrapped around the diploma. 'he would pay for that later' she promised herself. Once the class of 2008 (A/N REPRESENT holler lol) had received their diplomas, the entire gymnasium erupted into screams and flying caps. As the graduation march played over the loud speakers…the entire class ran/ fast walked out of there and into the waiting reception.

"WE DID IT" screamed Serena as she pounced on top of Mina.

"I know Sere! I am so happy and relieved!!!" Mina swung around her best friend and laughed hysterically as they both nearly plopped on the floor.

The rest of their friends joined the two girls. Each one exchanging hugs and squeals while Raye congratulated them.

"Hey guys have you seen my parents and Sammy…" She looked around as their friends shook their heads. Slowly panic started to reach for her as she slowly realized that they weren't at the house either.

Before everyone knew it…Serena took off out of the building…she ran as fast as her heels would let her…

~3~

When she finally reached the house…her feet were bloody and the house dark. She swallowed and grasped her broach tightly. She opened the door to her house and let the door swing in. The darkness was overwhelming….

"Really Serenity dear…do you think I would give you up that easily…" Serena let out a small whimper as the figure of Prince Diamond turned around the corner. "Well my love..you certainly have grown…and you look even prettier than before…" he smiled and took one step closer..

"Where is my family" she glared at him…watching every move he made.

"Well…I decided to take out some collateral this time..since you are so eager to leave my side." He took another step forward and reached his hand towards her. She jerked back falling in the process, as she looked up all she could see was his face laughing at her. "I see you are having issues adjusting to your new legs...don't worry princess you will be graceful as ever soon enough," he leans down towards her and touches her legs.

Serena sat there physically frozen…I thought I sent him away..._Darien help me, Diamond is back!_ She thought to herself, everything seemed to slow down as she was being sucked back into this crap. She took one last effort, she closed her eyes and drew upon her strengthening powers…

She was assaulted with a blast of pressure and her hair full of grass. She got up and looked around…

Her eyes got wide as she realized she had teleported herself to the park. "Damn" she said quietly. As she stood there she slowly came back to reality.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!" and with a blast of light she was Eternal Sailor Moon. She took one last look behind her and then ran back to her house…she had to get her family back. As she ran she paged her inner and outer Senshi for their help.

Once she reached her house…she realized that none of her friends or even Darien had responded to her transformation or emergency call. Slowly she opened her front door and she was welcomed with quiet silence. No Diamond, no family, no anything…slowly she realized that he had meant much more by 'collateral' he didn't just take her family, but her entire circle of loved ones. She was instantly enraged.

As she stormed the house, her defenses were slowly becoming more and more occupied. Finally she stepped into her room and scooped up the picture of her friends, Darien, and her family.

Before she realized what had happened she teleported herself again…but this time it was to somewhere different.

When she opened her eyes a second time she was being assaulted by cold and ice.

All she remembered was thinking about her friends…and how much she wanted everyone back.

Then it dawned on her…they were here somewhere. She closed her eyes and she could feel their dull heartbeats, every single one of them.

She tried to teleport again, but her energy was too exhausted to support so much power, at least right now.

Serena sighed and stood up, bracing herself against the cold winds.

As she glanced around she felt a sudden rush of memory overtake her. Her eyes filled with tears when her friends' faces crossed her mind…and like right now they were in such a dangerous situation because of her.

She looked down at her brooch and sighed, this was the place that they truly became a team, they defeated Queen Beryl and became a family. This was when her heart truly belonged to Darien.

"This is where it begun, our great journey, and this is where it ends…I am not going to put my friends in danger anymore!" Her eyes glowed as her power rippled off of her in a soft pink light. With a light sigh she closed her eyes and fought for the words she was searching for, with a sudden rush of memory she cried "Imperial Moon Make Up" and stepped forward in her ultimate form, Sailor Cosmos.

Her demeanor was graceful and peaceful, but her face was pure rage.

She felt a rush of energy and grasped it. She vanished with a blink of an eye and immerged in a dark cave. She glanced around and grabbed her scepter tightly. 'This would be the beginning of there life…she knew it…hold on Mama, Papa, Sammy, Girls….., Darien…. Wait for me.' She spoke to herself quietly, feeling the evil radiate throughout the small opening.

She stepped into the darkness and broke into a run.

She was desperate to see them okay...they NEEDED to be okay.

She shook her head and took a sharp right, following the heartbeats that she felt inside her own.

After several hours of running she finally saw a small light at the end of a particular tunnel and decided that that was her destination.

As she entered the enveloping light she went hot with rage as she saw every single person she loved dangling before her. She took a step forward and stopped; she looked around cautiously and saw what her instincts had felt.

Prince Diamond walked out of the darkness smiling his 'winning' smile.

As he came closer Serena noticed his smile falter when he saw Sailor Cosmos…not his Sailor Moon.

"Your majesty…I do not wish to speak to you… I want your past counterpart…please give me Serena." He spoke calmly inching closer to her tall and graceful body.

Serena…or Serenity as of now…looked at him curiously and placed her hands on her hips. "You are talking to Serena you jerk…I am standing right here." She huffed as her annoyance and raged continued to peak. She noticed something change after she spoke…more hurt than fear.

"What do you mean you are Serena? You are not supposed to be this powerful until you have accepted your destiny as queen of crystal Tokyo! You are not QUEEN!" He screamed and ran at the blonde.

Serena merely put her hand up and he stopped, frozen in space.

"I told you let us be Diamond…why can you not listen to me. You are just creating more hurt for yourself. Please just let my friends go…I know you are not this mean...please, for me, let them go" She begged as he stared at her and he sighed.

"I would do anything for you," he whispered and waved his hand and her friends fell to the floor.

Serena rushed to her friends' sides and hugged Darien tightly.

Upon seeing this Diamond was overcome with grief.

"What am I supposed to get in return for my kind gesture of releasing your friends?" He smirked knowing what he really wanted from this angel.

She smiled innocently and spoke softly, "You get my undying gratitude and friendship."

Diamond cracked, he stormed over to her and grabbed her wrist and jerked her away. "If I can't have you no one can!" (A/N I know very cliché). He wrapped her in his arms and crashed his lips onto hers trying to force the feelings into her body. With a sudden jolt Serena felt the dark energy burn her insides and she felt her heart being torn into shreds.

With very little effort left…she focused her energy on the Silver Imperium Crystal on her breast.

With a bright shine of light Diamond was pushed away and Serena's scout uniform was shredded into white ribbons (A/N you know how her sailor uniform does with the pink ribbons). One moment there stood a near death Serena with her body covered in strand of fabric and with a nod of her head she was transformed in her future, now present, self.

The scouts immerged from their sleep in perfect timing to watch, as Serena became their queen.

Darien let out a soft sigh and got to his feet, "O, Serenity…" He walked towards her and stood beside her.

She felt her Endymion rise beside her and she was instantly filled with even more power as their bond intensified immediately. She turned her deep blue eyes to Diamond for what she hoped would be the last time, "Now Diamond..I have given you plenty of chances to escape and forget about me, take this last chance as my peace offering between our two worlds. Let us be."

"I will never let you be Serenity, I love you..I will always find you. And as for your planet…it seems I will have to destroy it in order to obtain you…and so it must be." With that the energy in the room seemed to be quickly absorbed as Diamond prepared himself.

Serenity stared at Endymion and he nodded. She knew this was it.

Almost like she subconsciously called them, her Senshi were by her side immediately.

"I am sorry Diamond, but I cannot let that happen. This is my home…and my world now…and I refuse to yield." She lifted the Crystal and felt the power of all her loved ones flow through her…and into the crystal. With a pain that was almost unbearable she sealed the world in its icy shell, forcing Diamond back into the solar system to wait.

~3~

_Over the next 9 centuries…….the world laid in ice…protecting itself from its fervent attacker…_

…Eventually Diamond got tired of the failed attempts of attacking the surprisingly thick ice that the future queen had created.

He knew beneath it laid his love in a deep sleep…waiting for her was going to be quiet painful he thought to himself.

He tried once more to enter the deep ice tomb but was shocked away with the white light of the Silver Crystal. "One day my dear….one day you will be mine!" And with that Diamond disappeared…but never too far away…he wanted to make sure she was comfortable and vulnerable before he attacked again. Then and only then would she be made his queen.

As the ninth century came to a close and the sun rose on the 30th century, the bright morning was greeted with bright deep blue eyes blinking away the tears of the painful memories her past had encountered. She placed her hands around herself and sighed.

"It will all be okay my love, things will work out for the better." Endymion comforted and wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife's tiny waist.

"I know, but its gonna be hard…like the hardest thing I have ever done…luckily I have all of you here." She smiled at all of her Senshi…and gazed at her still slumbering parents and sighed. "Lets go home" She squealed and within the blink of an eye the family, parents and all, were back in Tokyo.

Here is this chapter...I know alot of stuff happened really fast...but i didn't know any other way to do it.....I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or her ideas…I am only entitled to my imagination…so lets explore it.

(I am started to go over to the futuristic/ present now names and I will also begin using Bunny more and more…I think its quite cute…of course only between her and Endymion…but you will see…)

With bright blue eyes Serenity looked upon her city under ice. Tears rose quickly and fell to the ground.

The Sailor Senshi and Endymion watched on as Serenity stepped forward from them and stared at the horizon. With sorrowful hearts for their world the Sailor Senshi fell to the ground and wept. Only Endymion held a strong front. He fought back the anguish at the cold desolate place that was once his home.

Serenity sighed, she felt the pain of her loved ones and her heart cried out to them. She had not done a good job protecting them and their hearts. She knelt down and scooped up a piece of snow rolling it in her hands and let it fall. Her world would not be a cold, heartless world any longer. She would show the world her heart, and protect them with all the power and love she could. This was her world now, and she was going to create it and nurture it.

With a sudden strength her body glowed softly, slowly increasing in light. Her friends looked up and saw their Queen shed the last barriers of her youth.

Endymion watched as his future wife warmed the earth with her light. Without even thinking he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, joining the power of both of their crystals. "We are in this together Serenity, we will create this world and love it together." She looked up at him and smiled, " I know Endy, and we will create a wonderful world."

With that Serenity's glow escalated and her crystal materialized in front of her. She reached out her hands and grasped its power. Closing her eyes she focused her power and the Golden Crystal's power into her bright energy source. "Silver Imperium Crystal…HEALING."

The girls watched in awe as the snow slowly melted away from their world. The warmth returning quickly, the sun shining brightly at them with the moon watching peacefully over them.

Eventually the ice was completely gone and the ground exposed for the first time in many centuries. Serenity fell to the ground and sighed heavily. Placing her hands on the ground she felt the earth revive as she fed it the long due nourishment and love it desired.

In return, the earth produced a tall crystal tower for its savior. Serenity watched as the beginning of her Crystal Tokyo was formed. She turned back to her friends and smiled weakly. "We are home my friends, Home at last" and with that she swayed and fell unconscious. She had revived the world, but by doing so, nearly killed herself. Serenity would always do that, from now on, sacrifice her life for the world she helped create.

As people began to awaken from their slumber they were very surprised, their Tokyo was a new and bright place. Eventually Serenity was proclaimed their queen. They recognized her gentility and pure heart, finally granting her the crown.

The only thing that escaped the young queen's mind was the marriage of her and Endymion. She had been caught up with the coronation and running her country that she completely forgot about the diamond ring on her left hand.

Endymion eventually got frustrated enough to approach her about the subject.

"My queen, how are you doing with the matters of your fledgling country?" Endymion spoke deeply…trying to mock the old men that tried to advise her.

"O hush Endy, you know how things are going...you are, after all, the only person I listen to besides the Senshi" she smiled sweetly and turned back to her work. He sighed and shook his head…he was going to have to do this the expensive way…

Later that day Serenity was walking in her private rose garden. With a giant sigh she sat on the nearest bench and silently wept. 'Why hasn't Endy broached the subject of our marriage…he just doesn't seem all that interested anymore…' with a quiet hiccup she tried to dry the tears from her face. With an all too familiar gesture, a hand cupped her face and pulled her upwards.

"Now my love…what is with the tears…you should not be crying"…Endymion looked at Serenity with concerned eyes.

"Oh, Endy! Do you still want to marry me! Or am I just some convenient cuddle thing" she yelled exasperated.

Endymion took a step back, surprised by her reaction to the simple question. "I thought that you had forgot…" he looked at her curiously. "I most certainly have not!...I thought you had forgotten about the ring on my finger" she twisted the diamond ring nervously around her finger.

"Well…if you had been patient…then I would have completed what I came out here to do." With those words he knelt down in front of her and pulled out an even bigger diamond ring. "Now Sere…do I have to repeat my Godly speech to you…?" he winked at her and held the ring up to her.

After her initial scream of joy she was able to choke out a "yes" and the destined pairing embraced for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime.

"I love you Sere" Endymion rested his head on his soon to be wife's head, still holding her close.

"I love you too Endy" She pulled away abruptly. "But now I have to plan a wedding!!! And since I want it to be a spring wedding…" she paused and looked around.. "Me and the girls better get started because spring is almost over!!!!" She kissed him quickly and dashed off with the communicator in hand…screams cascading from the small device.

Endymion watched the small woman run with a speed he hadn't seen in such a long time…he was finally going to have his family. Finally…after all this time..he would be completely whole.

DON"T MURDER ME  
I know it has been forever and a day since I updated…but if people would review I would update faster! This is for the people who have reviewed


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity ran into her room and closed the door, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she screamed and made all sorts of noise. She was so happy that they were finally getting married. The Senshi were going to be here any minute as she had called them as soon as Endy had brought up the subject.

With a soft knock and Rei's loud voice issuing from behind the door Serenity beamed with excitement, "Come in!!"

Mina barged in and tackled Serenity. "Oh my GOD!!, Sere we have to plan this, I HAVE TO PLAN THIS!!" She stared at the queen with puppy dog eyes and Serenity had to give in. Mina let a loud yell of success rush from her mouth before running back to her room quickly to get magazines. The four left laughed at their blonde friend, they hadn't seen this much excitement in Mina since the last century.

"Hopefully she will not over do it…we know what happened with Molly's wedding, she has a tendency to overdo things" Serenity stared at the open door as the clack of heels echoed down the halls.

"I highly doubt Mina would overdo it with you Sere. You are her best friend and cousin. She will probably cater to your every pre-marital need" Ami chimed in trying to calm her queen down. "It took long enough for this to go down! How long have you two been together? A millennia!" Rei shook her head, but smiled at Serenity.

"Yes I know it's a long time coming…I just want to get on with our future as husband and wife. I miss Rini tremendously, so I look forward to seeing her very soon." She blushed at these words as her friends laughed with her. Mina dashed back into the room and threw what seemed like hundreds of wedding magazines onto the bed.

"Well we know who will be catering this event…" They all looked to Lita who blushed. "Well DUH! Of course I am… I wouldn't let Sere eat anything else!" she laughed and swatted Rei against the head.

Rei pouted and turned to hit her back, but Serenity glared at her and she slowly put her hand down mumbling.

"OH! And your dress Sere! That has to be the most beautiful thing in the galaxy! NO the universe!!" Mina fell through the magazines looking for the dress.

"Well I guess that means someone has to design my dream dress.." She casted eyes to Mina who froze and looked up at her. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" her body shook with excitement as Serenity nodded and Mina launched herself onto her closest friend. "That..would..be …a..!" Mina managed to get out between sobs.

Serenity laughed and got up off the bed and sighed looking down at her feet nervously. She placed her hands on her stomach instinctually and then automatically wished she hadn't. She felt 4 sets of ears boring into her back.

"Serenity?" Ami peeked around her friend. "Are you?"

Tears escaped Serenity's eyes. She turned and nodded… "I just found out the other day...It was one time…I mean to save it for marriage but we couldn't hold off anymore. It was our anniversary and he had done so many romantic things!" she blushed hoping her friends wouldn't think horrible things about her.

"Well the first question is who is the godmother and when can we start spoiling it!" Lita shouted as she submerged Serenity into a hug. All her friends were quite speechless.

"Ami could you check me out since you are a doctor and all. I do not trust anyone else near me."

Ami nodded shut the door to her bedroom.

Endy POV

Endymion finally heard it through their link. His eyes bugged out and he felt like he was going to pass out. 'Pregnant? Already!? We need to get married now!' he thought to himself as his mind flashed to how the country would handle the news that their virgin queen wasn't so pure anymore.

He made a mad dash for their room as the thoughts ran through his head. He opened the door and flushed deeply at the sight he walked in on. Venus, Mars and Jupiter up around Serenity's head and Mercury pulling out an ultrasound. They were all smiling and didn't even notice him. Serenity was glowing, even more so than usual. Her smile turned to worry as Ami spoke.. I shook my head as she repeated it.

"Sere! You are having twins!" And that's where the world turned to black for me.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sailor Scouts had heard a 'thump' outside of Serenity's door and rushed to check it

out. To their surprise Endymion laid on the ground, unconscious. Now Serenity was

holding a warm washcloth to his head and watching Ami as she took his pulse.

Endy POV

I was swimming in black as color started to emanate around me. I can't believe what I

had just heard. Pregnant. We are definitely not ready for this. We aren't even married yet;

what are her parents going to think. Oh God, her dad is going to kill me.

Even though Serenity's father, Ken Tsukino, had grown to like him. He still held old

values on no sex before marriage and that type of thing.

Mentally Endymion gulped hoping that they could get married as soon as possible so he

could avoid being killed at the hands of her father. Slowly he could hear their voices

conversing worriedly about his 'fainting' as they so kindly called it.

I can feel her stare on me even while unconscious. Great. This is going to turn into a big

ordeal now. Slowly the outside world came into focus and my eyes fluttered open

revealing a set of deep blue eyes staring at me in concern.

______________________________________________________________________

"Oh my Goddess! Endy you scared me to death." Serenity pushed Ami out of the way and brought his head onto her lap and cradled him. She stared down at him and saw her worry reflected

in his eyes. A lump rose to her throat. Ever since their bond had increased they had shared a mental connection that enabled them to see or hear what the other was thinking. Up until now

Serenity had liked being able to talk to him even when she was away from the palace. But now she didn't know if she liked this new found 'closeness'. Even though he was unconscious, it was

like he was talking to her, she could hear his every thought. It upset her immensely to know that he didn't want this whole-heartedly, well at least right now anyways. She decided to ignore it

for now, and hopefully he won't voice it aloud. Instead she breached the topic at hand, the reason why Endymion was laying on the ground outside of their door passed out.

"What were you doing on the floor like that?" she whispered as she rocked back and forth. A slow tear rolling down her face as relief washed over her that he had woken up.

The other scouts looked around the room embarrassed at having to see what they considered their sister and her lover in such a private moment. Before anyone could excuse themselves

Serenity looked up and smiled, "Sorry guys…you know how we can get into our own little world. Could you guys give us a minute."? She smiled nervously as the girls winked at her and rushed

from the room, happy to be relieved of the obvious embarrassment. They chatted as the walked down the hallways and Mars stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the room. "What is it

Rei?" Lita looked back and stood by her friend. "I sense something off…like a time changing event or something. I can't really put my finger on it…it seems almost like it could be positive or

negative to the impact on the future. I have been meaning to tell you guys something too. Someone or something is threatening our solar system, Pluto informed me earlier this week. I was

going to tell you guys in there but all of this happened" She stared up at Jupiter with concern painted on her face. Lita's eyes widened as she heard this, "Okay we will wait until Sere is done

and then come right back, we can't ignore this" and with that the two girl turned back to the other inner Senshi and Rei told them about her visions.

Serenity looked down at her lover and sighed. "Do you know? Is that why you fainted"?

Endymion groaned and sat up. He turned and faced his soon to be wife. "Yes that is why I passed out..." he managed to put an emphasis on the more masculine version of her 'fainting'..men

do not faint. "Twins, Serenity? Really. I thought we were careful, this was not supposed to happen" He raked his hands through his black hair and let out a breath that he seemed to be holding

for the past half hour.

The tension in the room seemed to instantly thicken as the conversation was taking the route Serenity was dreading. "Of course its possible. Nothing is absolutely fool proof. Need I give you a

reeducation of safe sex procedures."? Her heart raced as her idea of a perfect life started crumbling under her ancient soul mate's words. She focused her eyes on his trying to convey the hurt

that was growing inside of her.

Endymion mentally smacked himself as he saw her composure quickly deteriorate at the idiotic words he let slip from his mouth. He instantly rushed to her side and quickly tried to soften

what he had said. "I didn't mean it that way. I am excited we are pregnant," He forced his smile to his face, but unfortunately she did not buy it.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? You don't what these babies do you, I know we are young, but it was bound to happen." Tears started to carve their pathway in her porcelain face as

she shed her royal countenance for the first time since coronation.

"Its not that I don't want them, I was just surprised! Geez..relax Sere you act like I am disowning you and our unborn children. I don't think we are ready for them…but regardless I have to

accept the fact that we are going to be parents" He grinned and took a step towards her, freezing quickly with Serenity's eyes still glaring ice darts at him.

" I can't talk to you right now…you are acting like this was forced upon you…when you knew we were going to be young parents…don't you remember how young the queen was when Rini

came to visit! I…I…you made what was supposed to be such a happy moment into a horrible argument…I hope you aren't with me because you had to...or you were forced to stay with me…"

They were both silent as the exchange glances. "Oh…ok I see how it is…well you better think wisely next time you talk to me Darien Shields." She stormed out of the room, leaving Endymion

in her wake.

"God…I don't know if it's her hormones or I was being an ass but I haven't seen her that mad in ages…." He was cut off with silence and the continuing of steps and loud booming voice that

he couldn't help but cringe from. "TRUST ME DARIEN ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING AN ASS" Serenity screamed as she audibly heard his mumblings and heard his thoughts through their link.

"Shit…what have I done." He sighed and sat on their bed hoping he hadn't destroyed his life.

Pluto watched as the timeline altered for the addition of a second child to the predestined path of Serenity. It didn't seem to be too bad; the extra baby will just have to be taken into account…

it can't hurt. She started to calm down from the shock of twins when she heard yelling from one end of the timeline. And from that point the timeline spun out of control and presented Pluto

with a bleak outcome. She sighed and leaned against her staff, "That ass better fix this…" she watched on as her queen stomped through the glass halls.

She turned around for one second and within that second she heard an ear-shattering scream emanate from what she could only assume was the ruler of the world's matriarchy. She quickly

whirled around and was met with black as the timeline finally decided that the fate of the future was indecisive.

Setsuna panicked. This had only happened once, when Serena had realized she had lost Darien during her battle with Galaxia. It meant her destiny could be changing.

________________________________________________________________________

Serenity let out an earth shattering screams as she fumbled to the floor. The pain was literally unbearable. It felt like her insides were ripping apart and her heart breaking all in one swift

punch. Her arms flying around her body protectively, she heard the taps of her Senshi rushing to her aid. She moaned as the world became fuzzy. She finally let go of reality and welcomed the

darkness in hopes that Ami could do something.

Darkness

She was shrouded in mind numbingly cold darkness. Her clouded mind fought to keep her alive as every last ounce of warmth was seemingly rushing from her body. She could hear hushed

whispers and the beeping of two heart monitors that didn't seem to register with her at the moment. Slowly her dark world started to lighten, but the cold did not go away. Her blue eyes

snapped open as sounds became more clear and audible and she found ten sets of blurry, tear stained eyes looking at her intently. She could feel the breath of each of them as they all gave a

huge sigh of relief. The relief was obvious, but the pained look behind their eyes was foreign to her. She dismissed it and then focused on her babies. She found Ami's eyes and pleaded silently

for encouraging words from her private physician. Ami looked to the monitors. She didn't want to explain this to her. Serenity's eyes followed her gaze and fell on two monitors. Each tracking

the courses of two healthy hearts, one faster than the other but still healthy. It still didn't hit her what the problem was; all three of them were fine. She was a bit concerned why she wasn't

on a heart monitor, but Ami knew what was best, she assumed.

She tried to readjust her position when one of the heart monitors flat lined and she looked at them franticly. They didn't budge, not even Darien, they all just sat there and looked at her.

Finally she spoke up.

"Um I know I am not a doctor or anything but when the heart stops beating, isn't that bad" I pointed to the bigger monitor aggressively. Ami sighed and walked over to Serenity and

readjusted the patches over her chest. "When you moved it lost contact with your skin." She looked at Serenity with swimming eyes and hurried back to the other girls.

She processed this information slowly. "So the big monitor is my heart. And the little one is….Oh God" …her hand flew to her mouth and her face contorted into one reflecting a broken heart.

She let out a gut-wrenching wail and plunged back into darkness.


End file.
